Dance with the Devil, Sakura
by Knight Darkwolf
Summary: This is another of my song fics, the song is by Breaking Benjamin. the song is called dance with the devil. This is about Sasuke and Sakura.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or this song...I own a naruto headband...that's it...such a simple pleasures.  
Status: Song lyrics in double qutoes. I'm not to sure on the song title at this point cuz I got a copy of the cd from my friend so...i will guess the title. It think its "Say Goodbye" by Breaking Benjamin. This is a story of Sasuke and Sakura.Sorry about all the stories I write about them, I guess it's cause they can fit into a lot of different songs. This song is sung from Sakura and Sasuke's point of view.

* * *

Sasuke turns away from a now crying Sakura and walks out the large wooden gates. He never turns, Sakura stands watching every heart-breaking step he takes away from her.

""Here I stand, Helpless and left for dead.""

He stops just outside the gates, he hesitates a look back then shakes his head and, in a cloud of dust, disappears into the forest. For days she sits staring at the last piece of ground he set foot on outside the gate.

""Close your eyes, so many days go by, easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.""

As Sakura awakes one morning, she notices a kuni protruding out of the ground in front of her. The end of the kuni had a piece of cloth hanging off it. This cloth had the famous Uchiha symbol on it. Sakura jumped up and grabbed the kuni from the ground and she noticed a thin wire in the eye of the kuni. She lightly tugged on the wire and the bushes moved slightly in front of her. She began to run her finger down the line, and as she pushed through the bushes it lead to another kuni, with yet another Uchiha symbol attached to it. Yet again it had string that led to a clearing, and yet another kuni. She followed this trail all day and it was getting dark. She could hear the faint sound of a waterfall in the back ground. The trail lead off through a very dense tree line, but what see saw on the other side left her in awe for several minutes. On the other side of the treeline she spotted several lit lanterns with the Uchiha symbol on them and they led up to a large oak tree on the edge of a vast lake, covered in the blinking lights of fireflys. The final thing that put her in the most shock was a certain Uchiha leaning upagainst the oak tree with the final kuni directly in front of him. He gave her a smirk and then raised his hand up, as a kinda of hello. Sakura slowly walked up to tree admiring all the decorations and lights. She reached him and just stood staring at him. She said these words to him:

""I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.""

Sasuke's smirk disappears and he takes one of her hands, and states:

""I won't stay long, in this world so I ...say goodbye.""

Sakura stars to tear up again.

"so...you just came back to say goodbye?..." Her voice had a saddened hint to it.

"...I...well...I...umm.." Sasuke started to reply as he started to confuse himself.

"...so...you...what?" Sakura asked.

"I just came to say goodbye..." Sasuke said, colder than he intended.

"...goodbye.." She replied in a soft, small voice. She turned and started to off toward the treeline.

"...uh...yeah...good...bye..." Sasuke said hesitantly, "um...Sakura wait" He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sakura looked as she turned to face him, with the light from the lanterns, and the soft lights of the fireflys flashing around her. He was awestruck, Sasuke the heartless, was awestruck.

"I thought that...maybe...ahem...I,...would you like to um...dance?..." Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"..what?...but there's no music...and...where did that come from?"

"yeah...what was I thinking dancing...with you alone...in the middle of the night...alone...in the dark...alone...with only lanterns and fireflys to keep us company...alone..." Sasuke said kinda quickly, yet panicky.

"Are you panicking?"

"...no..." He stated turning off the the left.

"So the Uchiha does have a soft side..." Sakura says sneaking up to him.

"do not..." Sasuke snaps back.

"to bad...I kinda like him..." Sasuke just kinda stands there stupidfied, and...confused.

"I would love to dance with you Sasuke." She states confidently, And they danced...

""As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you ever look at him in the eye, as we dance we with the devil tonight!""

"Why did you leave?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they danced, he was staring off into the calm waters of the lake.

"To kill my brother! What do you think?!" He snapped.

"and...did you accomplish this?"

"...no...but I WILL KILL HIM IF IT KILLS ME!" Sasuke yells at her, flashing his now reddened eyes into hers. He touches her hand on accident after moving his hand to her waist, pulling her closer. She stares at that hand for a little thinking:

"Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold, dead eyes stealing the life of mine. I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't last long in this world soooo I,...say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you ever look at him in the eye, As we dance with the devil tonight...hold on...hold on...""

She looks up and notices how close they actually are, and she begins to blush. Though this time when she looks in his eyes she sees a whole nother person in front of her. This man in front of her has a caring, soft look...like he would give anything to protect her. The same was happening to Sasuke except he felt lighter when he was with her...like nothing else mattered but him and her...especially how she felt. Then he, without knowing it was moving closer to her... Then... contact...his lips met hers and there they stood on the edge of lake, fireflys dancing around them the hint of flame dancing across their faces from the laterns, pulled into long, deep kiss.

""Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight, Don't ever look him in the eyes, As we dance with the devil tonight...Hold on...Hold on...""

Sasuke pulls back and looks into her eyes, and whispers:

""...goodbye...""

* * *

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing my story. I have many other stories if you enjoy this one. Also if any of you like my stories you can request that i write you a story, all you have to do is explain all the characters, plot, song used, lyrics to song, and name of band. I would also write you a regular story if you wish it. Any way I enjoy writing these stories for you guys(by guys i mean everyone) So thanks and I see you around for the next one. The Ever Loyal Knight Darkwolf. 


End file.
